Amazons
by Mathew Pecik
Summary: This is a story about Thea Queen and the rise of Diana Prince. After the events of the season 3 finale, Thea decides to leave Starling City for good. She cut herself from her father, decided to move to Gateway City and enter the local college. Soon upon arriving Thea and her new roommate Diana learn that a normal life isn't written in their stars.


****** I do not own Arrow or DC comics******

\- Thea enjoyed the sound of leaves cracking under her shoes. The Gateway City Memorial park was an ideal place for her to run in the morning. Even though she let her life as Malcolm's little fighter behind her, Thea still followed a "healthy" lifestyle and intended to keep her shape up. A beautiful fall morning was spreading across Gateway city and the view from the park was just so inspiring that she decided to run an extra round around the lake. Suddenly the music on her phone switched to her ringtone. She clicked a button on her earbud and took the call.

Thea: Hello Ollie!

Oliver: How did you know it was me?

Thea: The only person who has this number and would call me in 6 am in the morning is you! No matter on how many different levels Felicity scrambles your number, I know it's you.

Oliver: Okay, okay I get it I'm turning into a Stalker. But why are you awake and outdoor so early?

Thea: I went out for a run couldn't sleep.

Oliver: Why? Is Big Girl Thea Queen nervous about starting college in a couple of days?

Thea: No. (A moment of silence) Okay yes I am, but just a little bit. I'm glad I finally got out of Starling and all that mess but I don't know if I'm ready to live a normal life.

Oliver: Don't worry Thea, you'll be fine. You deserve this, a complete reset.

Thea: I know Ollie, but still college, sororities, classes, socialization it all seems so far stretched. I fear I won't fit in.

Oliver: I know the last year and a half of your life changed you so much but before all of that you were the perfect College candidate so just go and enjoy it. Did your roommate arrive?

Thea: No, Q will bring her by later today.

Oliver: What's her name? I'll let Felicity make a background check on her.

Thea: Normal people don't do background checks on their roommates. But if it will make you feel better I think Q said her name is Diana Prince.

\- The new Palmer Industries train was rushing through the fields, not giving Diana enough time to read through her new book. "Gateway City's Guide" wasn't the most compelling read but still Diana was looking forward to see all the historical landmarks and new people she would met. She barely remembered Gateway city even though she lived there till she was adopted at the age of 4 years. Her train was scheduled to reach Gateway city in less than 5 minutes and she knew Palmer trains were always on time. She wasn't even mid-through her book and had to pack her stuff together. Suddenly her phone rang and she saw Hannah was calling her.

Diana: Hey Hannah. I'm almost there.

Hannah: Great. I'll be a bit late, just a couple of minutes. The best thing is for us to meet at the outer security gate.

Diana: Okay. No problem. See you there. Bye.

Hannah: Bye.

Diana quickly got her stuff into her hand beg, put on her leader jacket, took her suitcase and approached the exit door. The train arrived punctually dam at the Gateway city train station. As the door opened a flash of sunlight flashed Diana and she needed a second or two to adjust to the bright light. She exited the train and started walking towards the exit. The fresh breeze of air was twirling her long black hair and she was feeling a couple pounds skinnier. "Is this what freedom feels like?" she thought. Diana felt suppressed back in her home town, under the hawk eye of her parents and now she has whole 4 years to explore who she is. Quickly Diana approached the first security gate and rushed past her just hitting an elderly woman over.

Diana: Ohhh sorry. I really didn't saw you there. I'm so sorry.

As the woman looked up from the ground her, face went blank. Her eyes stuck on Diana's face and she was feeling quite uncomfortable. Diana wanted to break the awkwardness but couldn't. She focused and started to speak again.

Diana: Are you okay, Mrs.? Did you get hurt?

NN(female): Hippolyta? How is this possible?

Diana: No Mrs. You is mistaking me for someone else. My name is Diana. Are you okay?

Diana stretched her arm towards the woman and she grabbed her. The grip was unbelievably strong. Diana helped the woman up, but Mala's eyes didn't move away from Diana's face.

Diana: Okay. You look alright, I have to go. Excuse me.

NN(female): What kind of craft is this? You won't leave me before you explain this witchcraft to me.

The grip on Diana's arm was getting even stronger. After a small pull Diana escaped the woman's grip and turned her back. She took her suitcase and continued to walk towards the exit much faster, she turned her head once and saw the woman still staring at her. Slightly Diana started to panic and tried to move even faster. Suddenly Diana's suitcase fell out of her hands. Diana turned to grab her suitcase again and saw the woman wasn't there anymore.

Diana: Thank good!

Diana took a deep breath and continued to walk towards the exit. She felt her hands were shaking but tried to suppress it. She decided to take a moment and just put her suitcase down. She covered her face with her hands took another deep breath and looked towards the exit. Suddenly a familiar face appeared in her view. Right of the bat she recognized that curly blond hair and that clear white smile. It was Hannah Quinn, her childhood neighbor and best friend at moments. The joy she felt upon seeing her was unspeakable. After getting accepted to Holliday College in Gateway city, the first thing Diana did was calling up Hannah to tell her. Even though the girls drifted away during Hannah's 3 years at college, they would exchange a couple of messages every once in while. Diana again started walking and rushed into her friend's arms.

Hannah: So I assume you are not mad.

Diana: No I'm so happy to see you. A woman assaulted me a couple of moments ago.

Hannah: Are you okay? Do you want to report it?

Dianna: No, no. I'm fine. Think she just confused me for someone she knew. But I have to tell you, she was quite scary. Her grip was really strong for a woman of her age.

Hannah: Okay if you say so. Let's go Thea is waiting for us for sure.

\- On her way from her run Thea stopped by a grocery store to by stuff so she would get on the right foot with her new roommate. As she was approaching her building she started searching for her keys, causing her bag to rift and most of her stuff ended up on the sidewalk. She quickly put her other bags aside and started picking up the fruit from the sidewalk. Thea angry was rambling when she heard someone approaching her from the back. Her instincts were on alert and abruptly she got herself up and hit the person behind her with her head.

NN(male): Holly shit!

Thea quickly turned around and realized it wasn't an assassin standing behind her, it was just an ordinary boy. After a second look she realized he was quite handsome as well. The bright white shirt was perfectly fitting the 20ty something old guy. Suddenly Thea saw blood flowing out of the guy's nose ruining the white shirt.

Thea: I'm so sorry! Really really sorry! I thought someone wanted to rob me.

NN(male): Rob you!? I wanted to help you! Psycho much?

Thea: What did you call me?

NN(male): You really want to pick a fight now, while I'm bleeding all over my shirt?

Thea: If you continue like that you will bleed a lot more.

Thea realized she was too protective again. She took a step back and started searching for a tissue in her sweater.

NN(male): What are you searching for? A knife maybe?

Thea: No you jerk. I have a tissue here, at least I thought I have. Here you go.

NN(male): Thank you! What's your name again, didn't hear it from the sound of my nose breaking?

The charming boy wriggled a smiled out of Thea's serious face. She felt she was blushing and turned her head away for a moment.

Thea: I'm Thea. Thea Queen.

NN(male): Nice to meet you, Thea. My name is Ted Kord.

Thea: Sorry for the nose job. Come on, I'm living in this building, let's get you cleaned up.

Ted: Okay. Thank you.

Thea grabbed the rest of her stuff from the sidewalk, while Ted took the undamaged bags Thea put by side.

\- Angie was walking through the female dorm, on her way out for a walk. She was quite hungry and just didn't get used to the new time zone she was in. 9:30 am was certainly not the time she would usually wake up. Her new long straight blond hair was actually quite bordering her, but she knew she needed something new for this new chapter in her life. As she walked across the campus, some girls were approaching her.

Girl I : Hey we are from the Holliday Sorority. We are throwing a party tomorrow, we would love for you to join us.

Angie: Really. Why me?

Girl II: It's obvious you are new on campus and I have a thing for blondes, would love to see you at the party. Here is a flyer with my initials, just show it at the entrance and they let you in. Bye!

The two girls turned around and already spotted a new victim, they jiggled a bit and rushed over stopping a blond pair.

Angie: Am I dreaming? Was this real?

Suddenly Angie heard her phone ring in her pocket. She took it out and realized her mother was calling her.

Angie: I really can't deal with you now mom. I'll call you later.

Angie whispered to herself, pressed the silent button, looked around her and continued her search for food.

\- Back at the apartment Thea was searching through some boxes in her room.

Thea: Wait just a second. I have a clean shirt. Somewhere or at least I think I have one, just give me a second to find it.

Ted: Don´t bother. I´m fine, I live close by.

Thea: Here it is.

Thea rushed out of the room carrying a nice blue shirt with her.

Thea: Here you go. Were you saying something? I just heard some mumbling in the room. The apartment has a good sound isolation.

Ted: Interesting. That could be quite handy.

Ted was slowly looking across the living room but quickly caught Thea´s eyes on him.

Ted: Sorry, I got distracted. Quite the nice apartment you've got here.

Thea: Aham, so what are you waiting for? Do you want the shirt or . . . ?

Ted: Oh yes of course. Thank you. So would you turn around or do you stare at all your guests while they change clothes.

Thea: Of course I´ll turn around.

Thea turned her back to the stranger, but the newly developed paranoia was quite handy, as she positioned enough mirrors in the apartment so she could see every corner in every moment. She looked at the mirror and saw Ted slowly unbutton his shirt. She noticed he had an athletic body down in the street but didn`t realize how good he was looking until he took of the shirt. He nicely folded his blood smired shirt and started to button up the nice black shirt Thea gave him. In a second their eyes met in the mirror and Thea blushed.

Ted: So I assume this is your boyfriends?

Thea: No it`s my brothers. I liked it so I stole it.

Ted: Do you have a bag so could carry my shirt?

Thea: No way. I`ll take it to a drycleaner. I owe you that.

Ted: Don`t be silly. It's okay.

Thea: No, that is on me.

Ted: Okay at least I`ll have an excuse to see you again.

Suddenly Ted approached Thea from behind. He was just an inch away. The tension was rising and Thea felt how warm his young body was. She missed some physical contact, it`s been a while since the last time. She caught herself drifting away and stepped away from Ted.

Thea: I would gladly make you a coffee but my roommate is about to arrive and I want to make a good impression.

Ted: Roommate? I got the impression you lived alone!

Thea: See that room pass the kitchen it`s empty. I don`t like to be alone.

Ted: Well it was nice to meet you, Thea. We`ll meet on the campus I presume

Thea: Yeah most likely.

Thea walked to the exit door and Ted was closely following her. She opened the door and long eye contacted followed with Ted turning his back to Thea. She followed him enter the elevator and gently closed the door.

Thea: Damn, he looked good.

\- The cab ride with Hannah was just what Diana needed. She was too nervous and Hannah helped her relax. Even though she was focused on the conversation, in the back of her head she couldn't get rid off the woman that she hit over at the train station.

Hannah: Hey Diana! Are you even listening to me?

Diana: Yes of course I am. I was just thinking about that woman at the train station. She was so sure I was that woman, Hippo- something. I just hit me she could've known my real parents.

Hannah: You mean the ones that left you in front of the Hospital a couple of hours old.

Diana: Yes exactly those. Don't get me wrong I have great overprotective parents but it was always bugging me why they just abandon me.

Hannah: I get it. But don't overthink it now, relax. Gateway is a small city you'll see her again, for sure.

Diana: I hope so. But you're right let's speak about some other stuff. Better tell me something about Thea? I mean she is letting me live with her rent free, she must be awesome.

Hannah: She is generous and well-bred. I honestly don't know much about her I just met her a couple of times, the first time while I was visiting my cousin Blake in Starling city a year ago. They were schoolmates and I was stopping by Starling after that whole incident last spring. The 2nd time was when she moved here a week ago and Blake connected us.

Diana: Starling City? Wasn't that near the facility were . . .?

Hannah: Yes. But let's not talk about that now. See we arrived. How much do we owe you Mr.?

Cab Driver: 20 dollars.

Diana: I'll pay this.

Hannah: No way, you're in my town now. When it becomes yours to you can pay? Here you go Mr.

Cab Driver: Do you need help with the suitcase?

Diana: No don't worry. Thank you.

Diana and Hannah rushed out of the car and headed to the car's trunk. Hannah opened the trunk and Dianna pulled out her suitcase.

Diana: Wow this is a nice corner.

Hannah: Yes it is, it's between the college and the central part of the city, a great location. Let's go I have a key, Thea gave it to me. She is expecting us.

Diana nodded and started walking behind Hannah. She was completely star struck by the fancy buildings and exclusive shops around her new building. Hannah held the door for her and she rushed into the building.

Diana: Where now?

Hannah: To the elevator, the apartment it's on the 7th floor.

Dianna approached the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator quickly arrived and as the door opened she intended to enter but was surprised when a handsome young man appeared in front of her.

Ted: Hi.

The man in the tight black shirt rushed passed them and left with Hannah and Diana's eyes on his but.

Diana: I hope he lives here too.

Diana and Hannah giggled themselves into the elevator and started talking again.

\- Thea was sorting the groceries she bought earlier in the morning when she heard the door bell ring. She arranged her hair and moved to the front door. She looked through the looking glass and saw Q and a long black haired girl standing in front of her door.

Thea: Just keep it simple. You live a normal life now.

She took one more deep breath, put up a smile and opened the door. The girls were giggling!

Thea: Hi! Welcome! My name is Thea, you must be Diana?

Diana: Nice to meet you Thea.

Diana and Thea shook hands. Diana felt Thea's strong and a bit stiff grip, she tried to counter it a bit Thea took her hand back before she had a chance.

Thea: Hi Q. Don't just stand there guys, come on in. Make yourself comfortable.

Diana: Wow, what a wonderful apartment! Are you sure you want to share it with me?

Thea laughed. She was stunned by how open and sincere the beautiful girl was.

Thea: Yes, I am. I asked Q to join us but she is too occupied while taking charge of her Sorority. I spent too many days alone in my life, I need company. And Q praised you to the heavens and back.

Diana looked towards Hannah and blushed.

Diana: I really don't know what to say, besides thank you. Thank you both.

Hannah: Don't be silly. I just hope you girls will get along. I have a proposition for you, come and attend the annual Coming Back party at the Holiday Sorority.

Thea: I don't know. My party days are over.

Diana: Yeah, I'm not into parties either.

Hannah: Bullshit! Come on girls, it's my last year as president of the Holliday girls, I'm going all out and you both said to me you want the full College experience.

Thea: Okay okay. I'll come.

Hannah: Why so silent Diana? As much as I remember tonight at 00:07 you'll celebrate your 18th birthday. So there you go!

Thea: It's your Bday, ohhh ! We have to celebrate. We're coming!

Diana: But!

Hannah: No but. I'll send Sandra a message to put your names on the list.

Hannah quickly took out her phone out and typed a message. She put her phone into her bag and stood up from the coach.

Hannah: Okay girls, I got to go now. Go get some rest and I'll hear from you later.

Thea: Okay I'll text you later.

Thea led Hannah out of the apartment and slowly closed the door. Silence filled the big apartment and an uncomfortable tension was lingering around the girls.

Diana: So is this the moment when we become BFFs or will that happen in 3 minutes?

Thea: No think now is the right moment for it to happen.

Diana: Just so you know I want bother you much. I'll go to school and study in my room, I really thankful you're letting me live here rent free.

Thea: Don't be silly. I'm new to the city and I wanted to have some company so Q suggested you. Come on let me show your room and than we are going something to eat.

Diana: Okay.

\- Hannah was rushing back to her Sorority house, as she was late for the pre-party meeting. But her rush was interrupted by a red light.

Hannah: Oh damn.

Ted: Why are you in such a hurry?

Hannah turned and saw Ted sitting in a café.

Hannah: Oh it's you!

Ted: I think it's rude not to say Hi back when your ex greets you.

Hannah: Ohh you know how to think? That's something new. FYI I wouldn't classify you as my ex.

Ted: Nasty. Why so feisty honey? Did someone anger back in the building?

Hannah: No, I was just dropping Diana off and now I'm late so excuse me.

Ted: Where did you drop of that girl?

Hannah: At Thea's, I introduced the two of them they are going to live together. Wait why do even care?

Ted: No I just met that Thea girl this morning, find her quite neat.

Hannah: Please stay away Ted, she is a good girl.

Ted: And I'll mirror that.

Hannah: Yeah right. See ya Ted. I got to go.

\- It was about half past 11 and Diana was getting comfortable on the living room coach she just brews herself a hot chocolate and was switching through the channels. She couldn't sleep, she was getting anxious. After unpacking her suitcase she couldn't fall asleep. She was reminiscing about what the changes in her life and what luck she had in getting this apartment and Thea being so sweet to her. Suddenly a door opened and Thea snuck out of her room.

Thea: Why are you up? Thought you would fall asleep from exhaustion.

Diana: No I can't fall asleep. Sorry if I woke you up.

Thea: No I'm fine. I just didn't get used to the bed.

Diana: I can make you a hot coco if you want?

Thea: No I'm fine. What are you watching?

Diana: Nothing special, just turned on to see what's on. Are you up for a walk outside?

Thea: Yes just give me a second to put on some real pants.

\- Hannah was sorting up some papers in her room and heard some noise in the corridors. It was strange, her fellow sisters went out to buy stuff for the party and no one besides her should be at the House. She stood up, put her bathrobe on and approached the door. She slowly opened the door and looked if anyone was on the corridor. No one was out there, she sighed out loudly and slowly closed the door again. Suddenly she saw a shadow passing by the door and running towards the rooftop stairs. She focused a bit more and realized someone in a black hoody was carrying a full black beg with himself. She started running after the person and quickly reached the rooftop door. She tried to open it but the door was stuck. She slammed her body against the door and opened it seeing the intruder taking of her hood at the center of the roof. Hannah was shocked she couldn't believe what she saw.

Hannah: Harley? Is it really you?

Hannah was stunned, she looked at that girl and couldn't believe what she saw. It was her twin sister Harley. She heard Harley was rumbling something but couldn't hear anything clear. Hannah slowly approached her sister and started the mumbles finally made sense.

Harley: I'm doctor Harleen Quinn. I'm doctor Harleen Quinn. I'm doctor Harleen Quinn.

Hannah set down by her sister and moved the dirty blond her from her face.

Hannah: Hello Harley. Do you recognize me?

Harley: You are doctor Harleen Quinn as well. You look just like me.

Hannah: No Harley. Look at me Harley. It's me Hannah, your sister. Your twin sister. Do you remember?

Harley avoided eye contact with her sister and continued to mumble the same sentence.

Harley: Your doctor Harleen Quinn as well.

Hannah: Okay. If I'm Harleen, who are you?

Harley: I . . . I . . . I don't know! Who am I ? Who am I?

Harley started screaming from the top of her lungs. Hannah tried to calm her down, but it wouldn't work. Harley's erratic behavior was getting out of control and she pushed Hannah, who hit her head in the process and lost consciousness. Harley approached her unconsciousness sister she looked over her body and a wicked smile covered her face.

Harley: I will help you Harley, Hannah will help Harley.

Thea and Diana were enjoying their walk through the calmer parts of Gateway city. They bought ice cream and were enjoying the peace they were surrounded with.

Thea: This was a great idea. I'm glad we got out of the house.

Diana: Yeah it's a beautiful night.

Thea looked at her phone and realized it was midnight, Diana officially turned 18.

Thea: Diana!

Diana: What's up? Why are you screaming?

Thea: You're officially 18.

Diana: What? Midnight has passed?

Thea: Yes! Congrats wish you all the best!

Thea approached her new roommate and gave her a firm hug.

Diana: Thank you. I hope we'll have great 4 years.

Thea: I hope so. Wait a second I bought you something back at the store.

Diana: Why? Ohh you're crazy. You didn't have to.

Thea started looking for her wallet, where she hid the little key chain she bought in the store. She went over all her pockets just to realize she had left in the store.

Thea: I forgot my wallet back at the store. I'll quickly rush back to the store.

Diana: Okay I will follow you slowly! I over ate, no money in the world could force me to run after this Ice cream.

Thea: Okay, see you back at the apartment.

Diana watched Thea run away in to the dark and just a couple seconds later she couldn't see her anymore. She was stunned how quick Thea was. Suddenly she noticed her shoe was loose. She bent down and tide up her shoelaces. Suddenly she felt someone was behind her. She quickly got up just to see the old woman from the train station standing behind her.

Diana: You? Are you following me? What do you want from me?

NN(female): I just want the truth.

The women revealed the whip she was hiding under her coat and caught Diana's hand with it. Diana felt pain from the firm grip the whip had on her. Suddenly she saw a fluid exit from the whip and her skin rapidly absorbed it.

Diana: Who the hell are you?

NN(female): My name is Mala and I'm the one who asks the questions here.

\- Hannah was slowly waking up from her unconsciousness state. She felt pain in her arms and after looking up she realized she was tied up to a pool on roof. She looked around a bit and saw Harley look through her black bag.

Hannah: Harley! Harley! Do you hear me? Come and untie me.

Harley turned her head and looked a second at her sister just to continue her search through her bag. Hannah couldn't believe that the two of them still looked the same. Hannah didn't see Harley in 2 and half years. After Harley killing spree back in freshman year she was imprisoned by A.R.G.U.S. and escaped during a breach 18 months ago. She wondered how she survived the last year and a half, where did she sleep, what did she eat?

Hannah: Harley please I'm hurting. Come let me go, please. I will help you.

Harley rapidly started running towards Hannah but looking at the ground the whole time. As she got just a few inches away she made a weird move with her head and looked her sister deep in her eyes.

Hannah: Harley please, you are scaring me. Let me loose and we'll talk about all this?

Harley: I'm not Harley! I'm Hannah, you are Harley.

Hannah: Okay. I'm Harley just let me go honey. My head hurts, I need a doctor.

Harley: But Harley you were a bad girl. You need to be tied up you can't go.

Hannah: You're right, bad girls need to be tied up. But I'm hurt and I need to see a doctor.

Harley started talking to herself. She even played with different voices and that scared Hannah. She started pulling her hands trying to free herself. Hartley noticed it and stopped her maundering. She approached Hannah again.

Harley: Harley you continue to be a bad girl but you are still my sister and I love you. So I'll let you go.

Hannah: Okay Hannah, just let me go. You know that I love you too.

Harley took a knife out of her boot and cut over the rope that was tying Hannah to the pool.

Harley: Come on Hannah lets enjoy the view from here. It's a beautiful night.

Hannah nodded and started walking towards the edge of the roof. She was terrified as she had no clue what Harley planed to do and the hand in Harley's knife was just raising her anxiety level.

Hannah: Okay Harley. It's a beautiful view. I will go now someone is waiting for me.

Harley: You are leaving me for someone else again. Hannah doesn't want to be alone again.

Hannah: I'm not leaving you Harley, I mean Hannah. But I have a date and it's rude to stand up someone.

Harley: You are lying to me and it's rude to lie to a psychiatrist.

Hannah: No I'm not lying to her.

Hannah made a step back as Harley started to play with the knife more erratically.

Hannah: Harley please drop the knife, you're scaring me.

Harley: I'm not Harley, stop calling me Harley! I'm the good girl, I'm Hannah.

Harley turned Hannah her back threw her knife away. Hannah saw her opportunity and tried to sneak off, but as Harley was turning back she pushed her sister. Hannah lost balance and tripped over the rooftops edge falling 3 floors down hitting the ground. Harley looked over the edge and saw her sister lying on the ground bleeding out of her head.

Harley: You get what you deserve, rest in piece Harley.

Harley started laughing erratically while picking up her stuff from the floor.

\- Thea reached the store in front of their building quite fast. She quickly spoke with the cashier and retrieved her wallet. Thea thanked her for keeping her wallet save gave her 10 dollars and exited the store. She looked up the building and saw a light going through her apartment. She quickly run into her building and called the elevator. Than she realized the elevator would alert the intruder and started running up the stairs. After a couple of minutes Thea reached the 6th floor. She focused for a second, put on her hood, extracted a knife from her thigh, took a deep breath and calmed her heart rate. She slowly snuck up to the 7th floor and saw a guard stand in front of her apartment door. She approached the guard and quickly took him out. She approached her door and listen if anyone was close to the door. She started counting the steps and realized that a proximally 2-3 persons are in the apartment. She heard female voices whisper and talk about a blue eye circle they were searching for. Thea slowly entered the apartment as she realized they were in her and Diana's room.

Thea entered the apartment and slowly moved around the apartment till she got to the entrance to her room. There she saw one intruder go through her jewelry. As the intruder picked up her mother's blue sapphire necklace, she knew it was what they were searching for. Thea made a somersault and stabbed the intruder into his leg. The intruder screamed as she falls to the ground. Thea hit her unconscious. As she heard the others coming out of Diana's room she knew she hadn't much time and so she grabbed her sword from underneath her bed and waited behind her door.

Agent2: Agent 1 why were you screaming?

As Agent 2 saw her fellow teammate on the ground she screamed.

Agent2: Scorpia we aren't alone I repeat we aren't alone!

Thea closed the door squeezing Agent 2 between the wall and door. Thea than throw her over her bad and started walking out of her room. She than saw the 3rd member, Scorpia, coming from Diana's room.

Scorpia: Where do you think you are going?

Thea: Don't know, but I know where you're heading?

Scorpia: Enlighten me, please?

Thea: To hell.

A harsh fight erupted between the two female fighters, Thea used her sword pretty clever but Scorpia tricked her into dropping it. In a hand to hand combat both women took some harsh punches at each other, till Thea recuperated her sword back.

Thea: So this is how we'll end this. You and your fuggly agents will leave my apartment ASAP. During our fight I triggered my alarm and the police will be here in less than 3 minutes and you have 2 unconscious agents to extract from here. Think it's time for you to leave.

Scorpia: This time you won little girl. But next time I'll be back and you won't be the only one with a big sword.

Thea: Can't wait to meet again.

Scorpia: One, Two? Are you alright?

Agent2: I'm fine. One can barely walk.

Scorpion: Hurry up we've got no time. Bye baby girl.

Thea followed he 3 agents out of her apartment and double locked the door behind them. She approached her couch and leaned on it.

Thea: So much for a normal life. Damn that bitch can hit.

\- Scorpia and her agents exited the building through the roof and all 4 of the parted ways from that point. Scorpia was jumping was climbing down the other building fire stairs and pretty quickly reached the ground. She took of her mask and bloody hoody and put on a jacket hidden behind the garbage container.

Scorpia: You don't have to peep in the dark. I knew you were there the second I jumped of the fire stairs.

As a masculine figure came out of the dark Scorpia realized she was right it was her employer, Ted Kord, who was lurking from the dark.

Ted: What was the hold up? You should've exited 10 minutes ago.


End file.
